


【维勇】盗心（6）

by ShengFan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShengFan/pseuds/ShengFan
Summary: 触动老福特的敏感神经。。。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	【维勇】盗心（6）

维克托代课的时间很快过了一半。  
课上，他们是师生，课下，他们是恋人。  
勇利始终觉得对维克托有愧。因为他还有另一层身份，却一直瞒着维克托没有告诉他，反而利用和他的关系从而达到组织的目的。  
“…勇利？”维克托坐在勇利对面，脸上充斥着担忧——这已经是勇利约会第三次走神了。  
“嗯…我没事，维克托，下午的约会……可以取消掉吗…？”勇利小声地开口。维克托似乎并没有多生气，充其量只是疑惑，“勇利是晚上有事吗？”勇利只得回答：“是的，下午有朋友办生日派对…关系蛮好的，他叫披集。而且8:00左右就结束了。”对不起了披集！！！只能拿你做挡箭牌了！勇利对披集满心歉意，同时又不敢对上维克托的眼睛。  
“嗯……既然是朋友的话，约会改天也可以。”维克托说，勇利刚松一口气，维克托话锋一转，“不过…勇利是不是该给我些奖励呢？晚上怎么样？”维克托笑，无辜的盯着勇利。  
“啊…可以啊。”勇利没怎么听懂。  
“那就说好了哦，不能反悔。”

下午完成任务，勇利累了个半死，刚想进浴室泡个澡好好放松一下，忽然被身后的维克托圈住，摁在了床上。  
“唔……维克托…？”勇利挣扎了两下。  
“说好了的哦，勇利～”说完维克托就堵住了勇利的嘴。要说平常维克托对勇利的吻，是浅浅的，淡淡的，宛若Agape的，但这次，很明显的可以感到不同——霸道、深情，转变成了Eros。一边吻住勇利，一边开始扯下勇利的衣服。  
“作为你的老师，有些事情我不得不教你做了。勇利。”维克托低沉的嗓音在耳边轻轻响起，说完还在勇利耳旁轻盈地吹了口气。  
维克托开始亲吻勇利的后颈，绕过后颈又来到胸前。胸前两颗红莓挺立着，好像诱人的点心。维克托额头抵在勇利胸前，轻轻舔舐着红莓。继续向下…一直到勇利的双腿间。“看起来…勇利迫不及待了呢……已经立起来了。”维克托挑逗地向勇利说道。  
维克托把勇利的腿张开，使勇利的下体完全暴露在空气中。清楚地看到，勇利的脸红的像虾一样。维克托拿出抽屉里早就准备好的润滑剂，挤了一点在手上，将手指缓缓伸进后穴。  
“唔嗯……”勇利对这种感觉有点排斥，后面异物插进的感觉很不舒服，于是勇利自然而然的试图并紧腿，但一下被维克托按住，“勇利乖…如果做不好扩张你等下会疼。”维克托的声音染上些许情欲的沙哑。  
维克托的扩张做的很好，现在三根手指已经不成问题了。觉得差不多了维克托就把手指抽出来，突然空掉的后穴一下子收缩变紧。  
维克托把勇利的双腿缠在自己的腰上，自己则握住勇利的腰，又粗又硬的性器对准了勇利的后穴，“勇利，我叫什么名字？”维克托突然发问。“唔……维克…嗯！”趁勇利不注意，维克托一挺身进入了勇利的后穴，维克托开始快速抽插，这使得勇利几乎快要哭出来，“嗯…啊…维…维克托……慢…慢点！”“叫我什么？”“嗯…唔…维…维恰！”维克托不作答，速度越来越快。“唔唔唔啊啊…老…老公！嗯……”勇利意识有些模糊。  
“这就对了。”  
维克托好像找到了勇利的敏感点，开始全力像那个点上撞击。一阵一阵的快感从后穴刺激到全身，勇利前端射出了白浊，后穴不禁又缩紧了些。“勇利…放松点。”维克托继续摁着他。

不知过了多久，勇利感觉体内的液体多得快要溢出来——维克托射在里面了。  
“唔…”勇利坐起来环住维克托。  
维克托抱起勇利走向浴室，开始清理留下的痕迹。

“维恰…”  
“我在。”  
“下次可不可以轻点。”  
“好。”


End file.
